Through the Eons
by maroonblaze
Summary: In an arduous journey for redemption, Kratos searches for new Gods to bring the world back in order. Athena, now a vengeful wraith, is not far behind, and she will use anything at her disposal to thwart him. Including an ancient, unknown spirit of ice.
1. The End of the Beginning

Rating: PG-13?

Pairing: No idea yet.

Disclaimer: SO not mine. Except for Eon. She's mine!

**A/N: This is a first blog post to a roleplaying community my friends strong armed me into. I'm not sure I will continue writing in that venue but I can promise I will try to finish this fic regardless. I can ALSO promise the readers that you will never have to read anything in RP or script format as I will be rewriting the scenes as they are put to that great ether that is Myspace**.

The End of the Beginning

In an ice cave far to the north, a realm even the gods of Olympus dare not trod, a shuddering hulk of a monster could be seen. A massive creature with a now hideous, misshapen face shuddered and licked not-so-massive wounds as he cried from his nearly blinded eyes.

"Damn you, Kratos," Typhon rumbled, deep in his burning chest. "I will kill you one day man-god."

The giant shuddered as another spasm of searing pain flashed through him, a reminder of his encasement in that steaming, hellish prison. He laid back against the cave wall, his many snakes swiveling to and fro, each one hissing madly as he tried desperately to cool himself. He still felt it; the embers of his incarceration still flowed deep in his gargantuan frame.

Then, as if answering a deep-felt prayer, the sheltering frozen cave became more frigid than one would think possible. His breath was ejaculated in sharp puffs of mist as he sighed in near pleasure. For once, since his incarceration, he felt an overwhelming sense of relief. His pain was gone.

_I am free._

"Oh, dear brother," a voice whispered, hard and unyielding mere inches from his still mostly-human face. "I hope for your sake that is true"

Typhon would have raised himself in alarm, cried out and prepared himself for a battle he could not possibly win, were it not for the fact that he could no longer move, nor did he want to. With his last vestiges of consciousness before the icy sleep could overtake him, he tried to collect himself enough to see through the healing grey haze of his left eye. However, the small, diminutive, swirling mist of a figure before him raised no alarm. On the contrary, her eyes, a glowing shine in the darkness, were welcoming. This was the last thing he saw before embracing the numbing cold.

"Sleep, brother," the calming voice whispered again. "For when you wake, the world will be a much more fearsome place."

Eon watched her mother's son finally rest within her cocoon of ice. His awakening had started far too early. Someone had not followed by the design of the universe. She, the First of Winter, was most intrigued. She must meet this man-god. This… Kratos.


	2. A Brief History

**A/N Small RPing excerpts I wrote for the character Eon**

In a time before the first human crawled out of the primordial ooze to drag his knuckles through the cold, unforgiving wilderness, the embodiment of winter and ice was created from the North Wind Anemoi, Boreas and the Mother Titan, Gaia. In a mighty battle with his brother wind of the South, Notos, Boreas was struck fully in the chest. From the wound, a small drop of silver blood fell to the earth for Gaia's inspection, crystallizing as it descended. What she saw and felt fascinated her. She wanted, needed to preserve it for all time. Shifting herself, Gaia created a crevasse in her body and held the small shard within her. Through the millennia, it grew until She burst forth, fully formed, from Gaia's belly. And so Eon was born, and the Ice Age began

I am one born of blood  
born of battle and rage.  
I am ice  
thriving in the frigid wasteland.  
I bring death  
nothing withstands my presence.  
I am Eon.  
Prepare yourself. 


	3. The First Small Step

**The First Small Step**

I have begun my first foray into the realm of the intrigue me as well as confuse me. Their search for life through art is spectacularly revealing. I have seen carvings that have left me staring for some time without my realizing. It was a curious instance, and I have not fully come to understand the experience myself.

Their philosophy confuses me. I, in my hidden state, happened to chance by an oratory on a hilltop. He spoke of fools and light and of man's own inability. I am sorry to say I did not come to understand it all. My mind in the first few days of my quest is embroiled in an almost constant state of bewilderment. I have no qualms, however about my future success in this venture. After all, for all of their ambition, they are a decidedly simple race in the end. I have no doubt this will be the conclusion of my quiet observances.

A/N Yes, yes. Another short snippet. The third installment has already been written. I've decided to update this every Sunday, if possible and my GW fic every Saturday. Enjoy!

Reviews feed the plot bunnies in my brain worms.


	4. The Medium is the Message

**The Medium is the Message**

It has come to my attention through a very smelly messenger that my estranged family has recently mounted an attack on the Olympian gods. The local gyros vendor kindly regaled a rapt crowd in the agora of the attempt in great detail. While the spider-horse-water creature did sound ingenious, the seventy lascivious virgins that the young Aphrodite was said to have summoned sounds a whimsical farce at best. What's more, the man-god Kratos quite possibly was intimately involved in the whole affaire.

This wild display of storytelling talent has once again, however, brought me to the realization that for all my voyeuristic attempts at understanding what has become of the universe in my absence, I know very little. Luckily, and surprisingly so, the odious little vendor has, with one side mention of a particular god, given me a direction to point all my hitherto unassuaged curiosities toward. Who better than the messenger of the gods can grant me the answers I seek?

A/N Next chapter IS done in third person format… I just haven't written it yet XP. Every once in a while, though, these diary-like passages are going to be interspersed throughout.


End file.
